


Más oral que sexo.

by KusoRyouta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusoRyouta/pseuds/KusoRyouta
Summary: Midorima quisiera que el disfrute fuese mutuo.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou





	Más oral que sexo.

La sensación de la lengua de Shintarō contra su piel era, cuanto menos, hechizante. Una experiencia totalmente nueva para ambos, cuya juventud se había visto eclipsada por el baloncesto y no por las hormonas que, se supone, debían dominarlos. Fue por eso que, al tomarse ellos un descanso de las agotadoras prácticas, los anteriormente dormidos deseos terminaron por explotar y conducirlos a esta situación. 

Akashi era un joven orgulloso, aún más que Midorima, por lo que no podía simplemente dejar que las cosas fluyeran y aprender de la experiencia. 

En su mente, a pesar de ser virgen, debía saber tanto sobre el sexo como el hombre más experimentado que haya pisado Japón, cosa que lo llevó a pedir prestado el arsenal de pornografía de Aomine. Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

Y Daiki, como recompensa, fue el portador de un chisme jugosísimo que terminó esparciendo en su grupo de whatsapp “privado”, ese que tenía junto a Tetsu y Kise, del que Momoi había salido porque “eso es de mal gusto, Dai-chan” (dice, pero igualmente, Ki-chan le pasa todas las capturas).

  
  


El juego previo resultó excitante para ambos, cargado de caricias, besos y roces distantes de ser delicados o faltos de desesperación. Midorima, a pesar de la timidez que podría ser sospechada –y justificada–, estaba caliente y entregado al momento, disfrutando de esta intensa novedad.

No sabe de dónde sacó la idea de llevar la acción a sus inexpertos labios, fue más bien su cuerpo moviéndose solo, torpemente y dudoso, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, desprendiendo los pantalones de Seijūrō. Su boca se secó cuando miró hacia arriba y contempló la expresión nada cuidada de Akashi, y casi sintió alivio cuando este le quitó las gafas con cuidado y dejó una caricia en su ahora ruborizada mejilla.

La incertidumbre de la inexperiencia lo llevó a tomar el miembro de Akashi con delicadeza y, luego de soltar una exhalación entrecortada cerca de este, lo envolvió con los labios y lamió tímido la punta.

Akashi se estremeció e inevitablemente soltó unos bajos, inconscientes ruidos de placer, generándole una ligera ola de confianza a Midorima, quien aún no sabía cómo proseguir. Quiso introducirlo más profundo, mas esto le costó, y el placer estaba pasando a segundo lugar mientras se ponía técnico sobre cómo sería mejor encarar el asunto. Sabía que rasparlo no podía, pero conocía su boca lo suficiente como para saber que un poco más lejos y haría arcadas, así que se concentró en un vaivén más bien corto, aunque igualmente funcional porque la erección no perdía poder, al contrario, Akashi había comenzado a gotear un líquido cuyo sabor Midorima decidió ignorar mientras se mezclaba con su saliva.

Los dedos ajenos cepillaban sus cabellos, y debido a esto creció cierta incomodidad en él, la idea de que Akashi intentara llevar el control y le hiciera daño en el proceso.

  
Esa fue la primera vez en su vida que deseó que un mal presentimiento se convirtiera en realidad, porque lo que vino a continuación fue  _ mucho _ peor que una ahogada.

  
_ — Hm, Midorima… Así, lústramela, lamela hasta que puedas ver tu reflejo en ella. _

  
Midorima se frenó sin darse cuenta, y casi se pellizca a sí mismo para corroborar si lo que estaba oyendo era real. Quiso buscar en la expresión de Akashi algún signo de risa, de esas bromas que sólo él entiende y que incomodan al resto, mas no podía ver nada, probablemente porque no tenía las gafas puestas. 

El pene de Akashi palpitó cuando se supo observado por Midorima y supuso que, de alguna manera, la estaba pasando bien.

Midorima desearía que el disfrute fuera mutuo.

Optó por hacer oídos sordos y continuar. No quería perder el humor, pese a lo que acababa de escuchar, así que se llevó una mano a la pierna, acariciándose el interior de sus muslos para recordar la situación en que se encontraba, donde su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada caricia, y así mantenerse excitado.   


  
_ — Ah, qué bien se siente… Así, hasta el fondo… Saboréala bien, cómetela entera… Mm… _

No sabía cómo concentrarse en algo que no fuera la voz de Akashi, para su mala suerte… y se arrepintió de no haber comprado un objeto de la suerte más caro y grande ese día.

Frunció el ceño y creyó que era momento de dejarse de estímulos indirectos, así que comenzó a frotarse la erección por encima de la tela, antes de descubrirla y, con suavidad, bombearla.

  
Su accionar, a los ojos de Akashi, fue la mayor expresión del deseo. Al parecer, tanto lo ponían sus palabras que no podía evitar tocarse, más allá de ya estar ocupado haciendo otra cosa. 

  
Sonrió con satisfacción y le quitó el flequillo de la frente, o eso intentó, pues en ese momento un espasmo de placer lo invadió y terminó por casi meterle un dedo en el ojo al pobre Shintarō, quien reaccionó haciéndose rápidamente hacia atrás.   
  


Midorima creía que Akashi ya había causado demasiados problemas por ese día. Por todo el año, en realidad. Solo quería que el asunto se acabase de una vez, lavarse los dientes y pasar a otra cosa.  
Akashi, por su lado, no parecía decepcionado en absoluto. Le faltaba _nada_ para llegar al clímax. Honestamente, estaba sorprendido de su resistencia. Podría jurar que había pasado más de un minuto, y eso era un gran logro, teniendo en cuenta que _Shintarō_ le chupó el pene durante ese tiempo.  
  


Mas ninguno se había corrido aún, así que Akashi tomó la iniciativa para poder continuar e, inclinándose de forma algo extraña, lo besó.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera su ojo de emperador logró divisar lo que se aproximaba.

Midorima se negó inicialmente a profundizar el beso, pero la lengua de Akashi insistió y pronto se unió a la ajena. Claro que, en su inocencia, creyó que se trataba de un pudor repentino y no de Midorima protegiéndolo de la verdad sobre la anatomía humana. 

En la boca de Shintarō descubrió que su cuerpo no sabe –ni huele– tan bien como él creería, y que tampoco se la pasa tan bien que digamos en una zona sin depilar. Hasta podría apostar que, en su antes frenética lengua, ahora rondaba un pelito que en ningún momento fue invitado a entrar.   
  


La rapidez con que la incomodidad reinó fue impresionante, y no le quedó más opción que separarse y hablar. Afortunadamente para Midorima, no era otro de sus diálogos “eróticos”.

_ — Midorima, ¿y si dejamos el resto para la próxima? _

_ — Por favor… _ – contestó, limpiándose la boca con la manga de la camiseta que en ningún momento tuvo la oportunidad de quitarse.

Ante el silencio y las vivencias compartidas, esta vez fue Midorima el que se adueñó de la palabra, preguntando algo que le avisó a Akashi que pensaban en lo mismo.

_ — Akashi… ¿No tendrás un cepillo de dientes de repuesto? _

**Author's Note:**

> No se eduquen con porno, chicos, mucho menos con el de Aomine.


End file.
